School Boy
by RaexxBB
Summary: This takes place at an all boy school. There are gender switches, but I hope you give it a try and read it. Death the KiddxChrona Death the Kidd now a girl in the story, and Chrona is going to be a male. Soul and Black*Star will be the same as well as Maka. Hope you enjoy this story.


**School Boy-**

**Chapter 1: Under the Cover**

* * *

**Death the Kidd's Point of View**

I was just another student at the school until he found out my secret, I just wanted to be like my father and go to this school. Yet, there was a problem found within my plan right away. I go to an all boy's school, I'm a fourth year honor student, and top of all of my classes including athletic ones. My best friend, Soul, and friend, Black*Star, always have my back, but not even they know my secret.

We were walking down the school halls, coming from opposite ends when I met the third year, Chrona. He looked to be a bit weaker from the other students, and he was a transfer to our school. I was only nice to him once, I didn't think anything would happen from there.

It was like he saw the real me, the bad girl inside. I looked a lot like a guy, most of the times that is, but I was in the boy uniform trying to go to an all boy's school. I had long jet black locks that went down to my thighs, three white stripes running around the left side of my head, and beautiful golden eyes. The uniform for the school was really a simple black suit, I wore it with my own personal touch on it though; adding in a skull neck tie not just a tie, instead of a gray button up shirt I wore a white one to go a bit more with my hair, and black dress pants and shoes instead of gray. I also have the need to wear my rings everyday of every hour. The rings are simple, but there are only two like them in the world, I own them both, silver skull rings with onyx jewels for the eyes. You see the reason I can go to this school is because I have a pretty flat chest, and my father kind of brought the school after graduating from it himself…

The boy, Chrona, he was nothing special just your normal weakling. He had unevenly cut pink hair, ice blue eyes; he wore the normal old boring uniform with it tucked in, all neat. He was a nerd, that's all that can be said about him, the transfer student that I accidentally befriend.

Well, this weak pink haired boy changed my life as well. I didn't just befriend him, but let's just start from the beginning. You could say the school was like a yaoi manga or anime around me. Every boy at the school seemed to respect me too much and always be confessing their undying love to me. All of that crap… I wasn't ever interested in any of them because they were all stupid when you looked at somebody like me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Third Person**

Chrona was being picked on by the two boys that were supposed to be showing him around. They were shoving the young guy about the hallways; laughing, cutting up, and picking at Chrona. That's when Death the Kidd interfered, slamming them both against the wall, and gripping the front of their shirts.

"Now, why are you two picking at such a _weak_ transfer student that can't stand up for himself?" Kidd turned to Chrona, dropping the boys from her grasp. "Are you alright young laid?" She smiled at the younger boy, her voice was strong, unafraid, and somewhat famine. "Come on. I'll finish showing you around." The shivering boy slowly nodded as he looked at Death the Kidd walking behind her.

"Show me your room number and I'll show you to your dorm." His shivering hand held out a couple sheets of papers. "No need to be afraid." Kidd began to look through all of the papers slowly smiling seeing the room number. "I know right where your room is. You've got a single room in the same hall as me. Come on this way."

Chrona's voice came out quiet and shaky, "T-Thank you for your help sir."

They walked to Chrona's room going inside; it was a normal dorm size, small, square, one bed against the wall, a desk with (of course) a desk chair, dresser, and bedside table.

"I'm right down the hall… What's your name again? I'm Death the Kidd." She smiled at him as she stood in front of him, and held out to her hand for him to shake.

"Chrona, it's… it's nice to meet you Death the Kidd." He slowly took her small hand and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Kidd slowly pulled in his hand, up to her lips, kissing his knuckles, and smiling at him. When Chrona pulled his hand back one of Kidd's rings was pulled off. Death the Kidd slowly leaned over, and quickly picked it up.

"Are… Are you wearing p-panties?" They stared at each other, Kidd frozen hearing his question, and slowly began to blush.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" She began to pull her dress pants up more. "I'm… I'm leaving." Kidd quickly left his room, and walking fast to her room. Her room was a bit bigger than the rest of the students. The main reason being that her father owned the school. She had been ask to be the student council president, and refused. She enjoyed spending her time elsewhere, so the students made a new position in the school. The person voted most respected, honored, popular, and loved by everyone, Elsie.

Death the Kidd slowly sat on her bed, blushing a bit. She had a one person room, because of her secret. She might go to an all boy school, but she wasn't exactly a guy. She began to undress, unwrapping her breasts from the bandaging that held them in tightly. They jiggled out as she blushed, pulling off her dress pants, and slipping on her night gown. She let her long hair out of her ponytail, and jumped hearing a knock at the door. She grabbed her robe getting it on fast before opening her door.

"Chrona, what do you need?" She smiled at him as she held her robe closed on her.

"I… My classes… I don't know where anything is. Those boys didn't show me anything, and you only showed me to my room." His lip was quivering as he stared at her with big eyes.

Kidd nodded, "I see. Well, I guess we've got know choose. I don't want you getting lost tomorrow on the way to class." She tied her robe closed and walked out. "Come along." She looked at him as she walked out of her room, locking the door behind her. She took his class list paper from him again and looked over it.

"An honor student I see, and a third year. Do you want me to tell you about all of the clubs here as well?" She looked at him with a smiled.

He slowly raised his head and looked at him, but then quickly shook his head looking back to the ground. Kidd's hand reached out and she pushed his pink hair out of his face. "Hey, no need to look so down. I was just asking, we've got so many hear I didn't know how many you know of." Her eyes continued to search his face, she sighed, looking back to his class list. "WOW! You must be really good at history, it also looks like we're in the same physical education class. That'll be fun. I get help you get use to everyone in those two classes. But, you're going to have to try and get use to everyone in all of your other classes." They both walked up to two huge double doors, "this is where you math class will take place. The doors right across from here will be your next class. Your homeroom is the history class, so I get to walk you there tomorrow morning. " She smiled at him cheerfully.

As they walked back to their rooms nothing was said they both just stared off at something. She smiled at him as she stood in front of her room, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"G..Good-bye, Death the Kidd." He bowed in front of her and looked at her with what almost seemed to be a look of sorrow.

She turned, walking back into her room, and sighed heavily in relief. She removed her robe from her body and fell on to her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were wild as she laid there, and slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, she climbed out of bed and walked into the leaked on bathroom in her room. Her room was one of the few rooms that did that as she began to get dressed she washed her face. She pulled her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror, but then she heard a loud knock at her door. She sighed and walked over to it slowly, but first she made sure to hide her figure under her robe. "Hello?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of School Boy, tell me if it was any good and if I should continue it. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
